


Sea and Earth

by teakroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakroses/pseuds/teakroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvi and Rosemary are witches. Sometimes They have to collaborate to get the spells just right.</p><p>If you have a fanfic request, please send me a message at teakroses.tumblr.com! I'll be happy to write you a one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea and Earth

In a darkened room, stuffy with the fumes of fresh and dried herbs and warm from the heat of a fire licking the underside of a blackened iron cauldron. One witch, a woman named Rosemary, who kept a fresh sprig of her namesake tucked behind her ear when she worked, poured over carefully kept spiral bound notebook. She was by no means a novice when it comes to potions, she could cook up any protection spell with any requested specifics without even a glance at her notes but sea faring spells were more her partner’s specialty.

Her partner, who was at the time staring into the cauldron with her thumb and her index finger rested on her chin, was a tall, lithe woman who went by the name Sylvi. Where Rosemary excelled in her knowledge of how to find and use herbs and oils, Sylvi was the one who knew the magics that washed in from the ocean, lurked in lakes or hid in ponds.

Her pockets were more often than not, full of small gifts from the water. Some days she had river rocks and driftwood, some days she had sea shells and fish bones. It was always a surprise what she would bring back. Rosemary’s home grown herbs were reliable and rarely gave her any surprises. She grew to like the daily surprise.. for the most part, save times when they were running low on an ingredient. There was never any guarantee they’d get exactly what they needed right away but Sylvi insisted every time that the water will aways come through eventually.

Sylvi was a hopefully patient woman, willing to wait for the best ingredients. Rosemary never liked to wait for the things she needed and won’t think twice about going after the ingredients she needed, whether it be through trade, plant magic or foraging. In time, she grew to respect her patience. You can coax a plant into growing one way or another but no man alive could tell the sea what to do.

“Rosemary,” Sylvi said breaking the silence. Her grey-blue eyes lit up, reflecting the red light of the fire.

“Yes?” She said, flipping to the next page in the notebook in aggravation. It’s been an hour and she still had no idea what the spell was missing.

“No, no.” Sylvi replied, leaning across the table to pluck the sprig of rosemary from her hair. Rosemary felt goosebumps where Sylvi’s long fingers brushed against her face. “Rosemary.”

“Oh.” Rosemary said, incredulously staring at Sylvi’s triumphant expression. “Bloody hells, you’re right. How did you think of that?”

“I dunno know. It felt right.” Sylvi said, throwing that sprig, along with three more branches into the mix. “Besides, I like rosemary.”

“You’re incredible.” She breathed, shaking her head.

“I know.” Sylvi said with a quiet laugh, giving the spell a quick stir.

Rosemary watched her work, spellbound, heart fluttering against her ribcage.

_Gods almighty._

_I’m in love._


End file.
